


Adrenaline

by Cadoan



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: It definitely wasn't the first time they had fooled around on a job. It was the adrenaline, the risk of getting caught. Endorphins coursing through their systems with nowhere to go.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles, V/Jackie Welles
Kudos: 51





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> I'm replaying the game and this time as Male V, and Jackie, the precious himbo that he is, has me feeling things...

It definitely wasn't the first time they had fooled around on a job. It was the adrenaline, the risk of getting caught. Endorphins coursing through their systems with nowhere to go.

As soon as Jackie changed into that Militech suit, V had gotten the overwhelming need to rip the expensive fucking suit right off of him. He looked _way_ too good in it. So, as soon as they were situated in their suite in Konpeki Plaza and they had to spend a few hours waiting for T-Bug to get through the ICE, V crowded Jackie against the desk where the Flathead suitcase lay.

"V..." Jackie looked down at V with dark eyes as V sunk to his knees, working at his belt. WIth practiced ease, V undid the belt and slipped his hand inside Jackie's underwear, wasing no time fisting the base. He stroked his hand back and forth, feeling the hardness and warmth in his hand. A bead of precum had already gathered at the slit, and V leaned in to lick a broad stripe across the head. He teased it with his tongue piercing in that exact way he knew would drive Jackie wild, rolling his tongue over the head of Jackie's cock.

"Dios mío..." Jackie muttered under his breath, and V felt a large hand settle on the back of his head. He gave one more long lick before he steadied himself, and then sucked the whole head into his mouth. A deep, vibrating sound emanated from Jackie's chest, almost like a growl, and feeling of pride washed over V. He sucked more of Jackie's cock into his mouth as his own cock started swelling, straining against the fabric of his suit pants. He reached down and stroked it from the outside of his pants. He hollowed his cheeks and swirled his tongue around the head for a moment, drawing small sounds of pleasure from the man above him.

Eventually, he relaxed his and removed the hand fisting the base of Jackie's cock, allowing him to slide forward and take him all the way to the base, until his nose was pressed up against Jackie's lower abdomen. V breathed calmly through his nose and lifted his hand to ghost over his neck, flexing and straining to accomodate the size of Jackie. His eyes slid shut as he focused on the feeling. His own cock twitched dully. Then, he swallowed, and he could feel the muscles in his throat working, and Jackie gave a strangled noise.

V opened his eyes and pulled back, fisted the base of Jackie's cock again, and licked over the head. He looked upwards, up at Jackie. The large merc had one hand gripping the edge of the desk the Flathead bag was lying on, his knuckles turning white with the grip. He was looking down at V with wide, dark eyes, his face half in shadow because of the backlighting of the large terrarium behind him. V closed his eyes again and started bobbing his head back and forth, flattening his tongue against the underside of Jackie's cock. Jackie's hips bucked forward, and V had to retreat slightly. He placed both his hands on Jackie's broad hips, steadying himself. Jackie's blunt nails scraped over his scalp, where his hair was buzzed short, and it sent pangs of pleasure zipping down V's spine.

"V, not going to last much longer..." Jackie's voice was thick, wrecked, and V swallowed him down fully again. He could feel Jackie's cock twitch.

"¡Carajo!" With a loud curse, Jackie hunched forwards and came hard, shooting down V's throat. V started swallowing instrinctively, taking all Jackie had to give him. When it was over, he let Jackie's cock fall from his mouth. It was still hard, and slick with saliva. V tore his eyes away and stood, looking Jackie quare in the eyes as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Jackie's hand slid down from the back of V's skulle to rest at his nape, thumb pressing slightly into the side of his neck. Jackie's face was flushed slightly pink and his mouth was slightly open. His breathing was laboured, his chest moving up and down with each breath. V grabbed ahold of the lapels of Jackie's suit jacket and pulled himself flat against Jackie's large, broad frame. Jackie's arm wound around his middle and V surged upwards, pushing his tongue past Jackie's lips.

Jackie gave a muffled moan as he accepted V's tongue. They kissed hungrily, and goosebumps spread over V's skin as he thought about the fact that Jackie could taste himself on V's tongue. V let his hand slide up Jackie's front, up to his wide neck. He let his thumbs follow the divets in Jackie's skin where his cybernetics showed, and then let his hands slide further up to rest at the back of the merc's neck.

"Mierda, V..."

Jackie pushed their foreheads together and they breathed eachother's air for a while. Eventually, Jackie inclined his head further and claimed V's lips in another kiss. V's cock, that has slackened a bit, instantly grew hard again. He ground himself against Jackie's broad, muscular thigh. The friction was torture, being just not enough, and V made a frustrated sound.

Jackie gave a huffed laughter as he let his hands fall down to grasp at V's hips, holding him in place, stopping his hips from moving.

"You fucker," V growled, trying to go in for another kiss. Jackie held him in place however, tilting his head away so that their difference in height caused V to not reach.

"What do you want, V?" Jackie teased, his eyes glinting with mischief.

V moved one hand down and squeezed it inbetween them, wrapping his fingers around Jackie's still hard cock.

"I want you to fuck me, Jackie."

The statement caught Jackie off guard, the mischief in his eyes replaced by uncertainty.

"You... you sure, chico? We might not have the most time here..."

V shook his head, squeezing Jackie's cock.

"I don't care. Fuck me. Now."

The uncertainty in Jackie's eyes were swept away by hunger, and suddenly, V was whirled around and pushed up against the desk. The edge dug uncomfortably into his thighs, but he didn't care as Jackie crowded him from behind, covering V's smaller fram with his own larger one. V gave a hiss of relief as his pants and underwear was pulled down, exposing his ass and cock to the room. He spread his hands on the surface of the desk to steady himself. One of Jackie's hands grabbed his hips again, and then he heard the sound of Jackie spitting. A moment later, he felt Jackie's two thick, saliva slicked finger inbetween his cheeks, pushing against the rim of his entrance.

V wriggled his hips, trying to push back onto Jackie's fingers. Jackie laughed, a rumble that vibrated through V as well.

"Patience, mi corazón..." Jacke said, and the term of endearment made a warm wave of possessiveness wash over V. Jackie's arm wrapped around V's front, pulling him back against Jackie, and then Jackie's fingers breached him.

Jackie was quick and efficient as he fingered V open, preparing him. V's cock lay hard and neglected against the desk. Finally, Jackie deemed V ready, and he slowly pulled his fingers out. V was left feeling empty, but it didn't last for long as Jackie quickly lined his cock up with V's entrance and pushed inside. Both men moaned as Jackie pushing inside, V stretching deliciously around his cock.

"Jackie..!" V moaned the larger man's name as he started to slide in and out of V with a steady rhythm, filling him over and over. It was fast and hard, and scratched exactly the itch they both had. Jackie's breath was hot in V's ear as V let his head fall back and rest against Jackie's broad shoulder. He wrapped one hand around his cock, abandoning his own effort to keep balance and leaving it fully up to Jackie to hold him up. He was impossibly hard and twitching, and he started working himself over with quick, frantic jerks of his arm. He was so close to coming.

Jackie had started whispering sweet nothing's in his ear, a mix of english and spanish that V's translator wasn't keeping up with, but it didn't really matter. V's whole existance had been reduced to where him and Jackie were connected, and his blood was roaring in his ears. He felt how Jackie buried his face into the side of his neck, groaning into his skin.

"Fuck!" Jackie suddenly swore loudly again and pulled fully out of V, leaving him empty, his entrance fluttering around nothing. He was about to make a sound of protest as he suddenly was filled again, this time with Jackie's fingers. Jackie twisted his fingers and pushed up against his prostate. V's vision grew fuzzy around the edges when Jackie husked directly into his ear.

"Come for me, cariño." Jackie's arm around his middle dissapeared and a large, warm, dry hand wrapped over V's hand around his cock, and that's all V needed to be pushed over the edge. He came hard, seeing stars, his come landing in spurts on the desk as his cock twitched in his and Jackie's hand.

They stood like that for a long while, Jackie holding V close as V came down from the high of his orgasm. Jackie carefully turned V around, rubbing his thumb through the closely cropper beard along his jaw. V looked up at Jackie, somewhat groggily, and Jackie smiled.

"Fuck, you really are something," Jackie said, and V didn't know what to do with the sincerity in his voice. V smiled back, feeling his adrenaline giving way to a rush of post-orgasm serotonin.

"You too, Jackie," he said. He was about to continue, saying something real sappy, when T-Bugs voice came through the link.

_"Not to interrupt a tender moment between you too, but I'm almost done getting through the ICE."_

Both Jackie's and V's eyes went wide and they stared at eachother in silence.

_"Do you read me?"_

Jackie got his grip back first, shaking his head before answering.

"Uuuh yeah, we're here. Reading you loud and clear."

_"Good. I've almost managed to disable the security systems in Yorinobu's suite."_

Jackie let go of V and took a quick step back, but never taking his eyes off V, his face still showing shock. He quickly tucked himself back into his pants, and V did the same.

"Hey... Bug? Where you... where you on comms that whole time?"

T-Bug sounded amused when she answered. _"Uh-hu. The whole time."_

Jackie's face was starting to grow very red, and V was sure his own was matching in color.

V could see Jackie's throat working in a nervous swallow. V was starting to feel giddy.

"Did you hear..?"

T-Bug laughed. V had never heard her laugh before.

_"With how loud the two of you were being, I couldn't really avoid it. Now get your dicks back in your pants and let's roll."_

V just finished tucking himself back into his pants as T-Bug stopped talking. He grinned at Jackie, who's face had changed into embarrassment instead of shock.

"Let's go, Jackie. Time to kick some corpo ass."

Jackie buckled his belt and nodded. He shook his shoulder and matched V's grin with one of his own.

"Fuck yeah. Let's go."


End file.
